Back Again
by Jommyiscool
Summary: It has been 3 months since Tommy has left and Jude hasn't heard anything from him. What happens when Jude can get over Tommy and starts to date someone else. Jude is dealing with her mom coming back with Don and Yvette is moving in with her dad and her.
1. Where's my poptart?

Jude woke up to her alarm clock it was set for 7:00 she hit the snooze button three times but it wouldn't work she ended up grabbing her clock and then she threw it against the wall. Jude fell asleep again but she woke up again to Sadie yelling at Jude to get up or she was going to be late. Jude refused but got up after Sadie threatened to sit on her. Jude got up and threw on a black beatles shirt a pair of ripped jeans and put on her black converse. Jude ran downstairs and grabbed some poptarts and then ran out the door and hopped in her mustang. Jude drove to work but then she stopped at starbucks to pick up her coffee when she got back out she was already 5 min late for work. Jude drove to G-Major and when she got inside Darius started to yell at her.

Jude:"What do you want d?"

Darius:"Well you are 15 minutes late, and i want a song done by the end of the day."

Jude:"Ok i'll have one done."

Jude walks past Darius and goes into studio c and sees Kwest. Jude goes in and sits down and drinks some of her coffee and opens her poptarts. Kwest happened to still some of a poptart when jude was drinking her coffee. when Jude went to grab a poptart she noticed some was missing and she stared at Kwest

Kwest:"What did i do?"

Jude: "You know."

Kwest: "No i don't."

Jude: "You stole my poptart."

Jude then hit Kwest and then ate the rest of her poptarts, while staring at Kwest the whole time.

Kwest: "I have to tell you something Jude."

Jude: "What is it?"

Kwest: "Well..."

well that is the first chapter i hope u guys really like it there will be one up sometime after this sunday so please review


	2. Going on Tour Again!

Ok here is the 2nd chapter. I am not promising when i will get the 3rd chapter out becaus next week is courtwarming and i also have to get ready for fine arts day and an academic bowl meet so it might be on the weekend if i am not at my friends house for her birthday.

Kwest:"Well..."

Jude: "Kwest will you just tell me what it is."

Kwest: "Fine I will tell you. I was just going to tell you that you were going on tour after we finish this cd."

Jude: "That is so awesome is SME still going with me?"

Kwest: " Yeah they are since we only need two more songs to finish up the cd you are leaving to go on tour in about two weeks."

Jude: " How long is the tour going to last?"

Kwest: " Three months."

Jude: "The tour is not far away."

Kwest:" Yeah Darius wanted for me to wait so it wouldn't stress you so much but the cd is due next Wendesday so we have a week to finish it."

Jude:" Ok so does SME know about the tour yet?"

Kwest; "No, I figured I would let you tell them the good news."

Jude:" Ok i will go tell them right now."

Kwest:" Ok go ahead you have the rest of the day off but have a new song ready by tomorrow."

Jude:" But darius told me he waanted a new song by today."

Kwest: " don't worry i will talk to him about it."

Jude hugged Kwest and then said thank you and then ran out the door to find SME. Jude ran out to her mustang and pulled out her cell phone and called Speed. after about the third ring speiderman picked up.

Speiderman: "Yeah dude what do you want?"

Jude: "Is Wally and Kyle with you?"

Speiderman: "Yeah Jude why do you want to know?"

Jude: "Ok well then where are you guys at?"

Speaiderman: " We are at my house watching tv."

Jude: "Ok stay there i will be there in 5 minutes. I have something really important to tell you."

Speiderman:"Ok well hurry up."

(in the background) Wally and Kyle:" yah hurry up."

Jude: " Speed did you have me on speaker again?"

Speiderman (lying): "No, i didn't."

Jude: " you did to, but whatever. Bye."

Speiderman:"ok bye."

Jude started to head over towards Speiderman's but her phone started to ring. She looked at her phone and it was...


	3. Lets Get Pumped!

ok since i never really explained the whole beginnig i will start to explain some of this explinations gives some of the middle of the story away but it will still be suprising

Tommy still left and went to Montana and has been gone for 3 months. Jude doesn't know where he is or why he left. Someone later on in the story does know what is going on but does not say for a while, and Jude figures it out. Jude will be dating 2 different people at different times. One of the people we know and the other one we don't. Victoria and Don has came back from their honeymoon and Sadie and Jude does not forgive her. Sadie and Jude live with their father. Yvette will move in later on in the chapters. Sadie later on moves out of her dads house for certain reasons. Jude will be going on tour with SME. Speiderman will be dating someone in future chapters the person we will know. Patsy and Jamie are still together. Kwest is Jude's producer for now. They are friends but they may be more. Kwest and Sadie do get together sometime during the story. Mason is not dating anyone. Karma is the new Instant Star and she will be coming after Jude's tour with SME. Jude is finishing up her third cd and she is still seventeen.

Here is the third chapter i hope you guys didn't get confused on the background of the story, if you did then you can message me and I can explain. There is only one song used in this chapter. There is also an italian retsaurant mentioned and it is a real Italian restaurant in Ontario. It is called Via Allegro Ristorante.

"Why Can't I?"- by Liz Phair sang by Jude

Jude started to head over towards Speiderman's but her phone started to ring. She looked at her phone and it was Sadie. Jude answered he phone.

Jude:"Hey Sades. What do you want?"

Sadie: "I was going to tell you that Dad wants to meet us at that Italian restaurants Via Allegro Ristorante."

Jude: " Ok Sadie can you tell Dad that i have important news to tell you and him at the restaurant."

Sadie: "Yeah sure Jude no problem. See you later on tonight. Bye."

Jude: "Bye Sadie."

Jude snapped her cell phone shut and headed of towards Speed's house. Jude got there seven minutes later. She got out of the car and went into Speed's house. When she opened the door a french fry went flying at her, but she ducked real quick. Speed, Wally, and Kyle were in a food fight at the time. Jude walked in the rest of the way waiting for them to notice her. Finally Wally noticed Jude was there.

Wally:" Hey Jude about time you got here."

Speed and Kyle noticed Jude was there as soon as they noticed that Wally wasn't throwing french fries anymore.

Speed: "So what was the important news that you had to tell us Dude, I mean Jude?"

Jude: "Ok but i think you should sit down for this."

Kyle: "Ok so what is the news?"

Jude: "I just got news that we are going on tour again."

Speed got all excited and started jumping up and down like the little kid he was by heart.

Wally: "So how long is the tour?"

Jude:"It is three months long."

Kyle:"So when does the tour start?"

Jude: " Well since i am almost done with my third cd it starts in three weeks."

Jude had just noticed that Speed was still jumping up and down. Jude laughed at the sight of Speed acting like a little kid who just got a new toy he wanted.

Speed:"Ok well i can't wait for the tour. About time we go on our second tour.

Jude: "Well I just wanted to tell you guys the good news. Well I got to go have dinner with Sadie and my Dad, So I will talk to you guys later. Bye."

Jude waved good bye while leaving Speed's house and got into her mustnag to go to the Italian retsaurant. Jude pulled up at Via Allegro Ristorante about 7:00. Jude got out of her car and walked in. Jude saw Sadie and Stuart sitting at a table and she made her way over. Jude sat down next to Sadie and her Dad.

Jude: "Hi. Well i have some good news to tell you guys."

Stuart:"What is it Jude?"

Jude: "Well today Kwest told me that I was going on a three month tour with SME. We are leaving in three weeks after my third cd is finished with."

Sadie: "That is so awesome Jude. This time I am going to help you pack because you forgot ur brush, toothbrush, and you walked out without your shoes."

Jude (while laughing):"Ok Sadie thats fine with me."

Stuart still hadn't said anything yet. Jude and Sadie looked over at him and saw that he was not smiling.

Jude: " Dad why did you want us to meet here?"

Stuart: "Well I wanted to tell you that Yvette and me have been talking and we decided that it was best if she moved in with us. What do you guys think?"

Sadie looked down at her plate and didn't say anything.

Jude: " I don't know Dad we don't even know Yvette."

Stuart: "Well she is moving in anyways she already sold her apartment and has moved half of her stuff to our house."

Sadie got up and walked outside being upset and Jude went out with her.

Jude:"Sadie what's a martter?"

Sadie:"He is doing what mom did to us he is brig a person into our life that we don't even know but besides the point that we know she cheated with Dad on Mom."

Jude:"Sades I know i don't really want her to move in either but i guess it is just somehting that we will have to deal with it."

Sadie:"Fine I will give it a shot."

Sadie and Jude went back to their house. Jude walked upsatirs and got a pencil and her journal and started to right a song to record for the next morning. Jude finished writing the song and went to bed about 11:00.The next morning Jude woke up at 8:30 and took a shower. She came back into her room and got dresses grabbed her guitar and journal and headed downstairs. Jude saw Sadie sitting down at the table.

Jude:"Sadie did you make coffee?"

Sadie:"Yeah it is on the counter."

Jude:"Thanks Sades."

Jude poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Sadie.

Jude:"Do you need a ride to G-Major today?"

Sadie:"No, i am not going in until about 12:00 today."

Jude:"Ok well i got to go or im going to be late."

Jude finished her coffee and grabbed her guitar and journal and went out to her car. Jude drove the ten minutes to G-Major and arrived a minute early. She walked into G-Major and saw Liam.

Liam:"About time Ms. Harrison that you are not late."

Jude igonored Liam's sarcastic remark and walked into studio c. Inside was Kwest. Jude sat down on the couch.

Kwest:"Hey Jude do you got a new song?"

Jude:"Yeah it is called Why Can't I?"

Kwest:"Ok well lets record it."

Jude went into the recording booth and sat down. She opened her journal and started playign her guitar. Then she started to sing.

Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you 

Jude finished the song.

Kwest:"I think Darius will like this."

Jude:"Ok I am going to go get some water."

Kwest:"Ok i will just being mixing the beat and we will be finished."

Jude walked towards the kitchen. She went to the fridge and opened it and grabbed a bottle of water. When she turned around there was Mason.

Jude:"Mason you scared me gosh atleast you could of said something."

Mason (while grinning):"I'm sorry i didn't mean to i was just going to say congratulations for getting to go on your second tour."

Jude went over and hugged Mason.

Jude:"Thanks Mason. I can't wait so when is you second cd coming out?"

Mason:" In a couple of months."

Jude:"Thats cool i"ll try to be back by then."

Mason:" Do you want to go out with lunch to celebrate?"

Jude:"Sure."

Jude and Mason headed out of G-Major and went to go get pizza.

Ok well there is the third chapter so please review.


	4. Hanging out

Ok well there is no new music and i didn't leave it as a cliffhanger so i hope you like it please post!

After Jude and Mason get pizza the head back to G-Major. Jude and Mason walked in together while talking. Liam came up to Jude and said that Darius wanted to see her in his office right away. Jude walked to Darius's office and walked in and sat down in the chair.

Darius:"Jude as kwest probably already told you you are going on tour in three weeks."

Jude:"Yeah Kwest told me earelier and i went and told Speiderman, Wally, and Kyle."

Darius:"Ok good we are signing the papers next week so you can go on tour after your cd is finished."

Jude:"Ok when is the release party?"

Darius:"In two weeks i will tell you the exact day."

Jude:"Ok D well i am going to talk to Kwest."

Darius:"Ok."

Jude walked out of Darius's office and headed towards studio c, where she found Kwest. Jude walked in and sat down on the couch.

Jude:"So are you done mixing the beat?"

Kwest jumped at her voice. He turned around in his chair.

Kwest:"Yeah I did."

Jude was laughing at how she scared Kwest so easily.

Kwest:"Jude that is not funny."

Jude:"It is to me."

Kwest:"Whatever. So did you talk to Darius?"

Jude:"Yeah we are signing the tour papers next week, and the release party of my third cd is in two weeks."

Kwest:"Oh thats cool well we are done for the rest of the day try to have a song done by tomorrow so we can record."

Jude:"Ok Kwest i'll try see you later."

Jude walked out the door and headed towards her car in the parking lot. She pulled out her cell phone and called Speiderman. Speiderman picked up on the fourth ting."

Speiderman:"Hi Jude."

Jude:"Hey where are you?"

Speiderman:"Kyle, Wally and I are at the Chrome Cat."

Jude:"Ok is it cool if I hang out with you guys for a while?"

Speiderman:"Yeah sure see you in a little bit bye."

Jude:"Bye Speed."

Jude hung up her phone and headed towards the Chrome Cat. When she arrived she heard drums outside she walks in to see kyle playing on his drums.

Jude:"Hey guys."  
Wally:"Hey Jude. So what do you guys wanna do?"

Speiderman:"How about we watch some T.V.."

Kyle stopped playing his drums to sit on the couch to watch T.V.. Jude sat on the floor while the three guys sat on the couch. Speiderman turned the T.V. to HBO. He flipped throught the channels and decided to watch "The Hills Have Eyes." Jude got up in the beginning and asked if anyone wanted something to drink and all three of the guys said yes Jude went and grabbed some sodas and sat back down on the floor after passing them out. They say and watched the rest of the movie.

Jude:"Ok so that movie kinda freaked me out."

Speiderman:"You are freaked out by like every movie dude."

Jude playfully hit Speiderman's arm and then ran off. Speiderman ran after her and tackled her on the couch. Jude was laughing uncontrabally.

Speiderman:"Holy cow breathe dude."

Jude(while gasping for air):"I...Can't..."

Wally:"I have never heard her laugh that hard."

Kyle:"Maybe it is because we aren't funny."

Wally:"Yah i guess."

The group of four left after another hour of joking around.Jude arrived at home and went to bed.

Well thats all sorry it is so short i have been busy and i have been thinking a lot i promise the next chapter will be longer well thanks for all the support

Jommyiscool


	5. In The Tabloids

Ok here is the new chapter sorry it took so long to get out like i have said i have been really busy

lets just say there is going to be a little drama in this chapter well hope you like it

new music:

The Anthem by: good charlotte

Jude woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing. She grabbed her cell phone and Mason's picture popped up. Jude groaned and flipped open her cell phone.

Jude:"Hey Mason. Why are you calling so early?"

Mason:"Jude you need to get down to G-Major immadeiately."

Jude:"Mason what's going on?"

Mason:"There is no time to explain. Just hurry befor Darius arrives."

Jude got out of bed and threw on the first pair of jeans and shirt she could fine and then hurried downstairs and pulled on her shoes and grabbed her guitar. Jude then ran towards her car and hopped in and headed towards G-Major. When Jude arrived she found Mason waiting by the door. She got out of the car and grabbed her journal and guitar and headed on in G-Major. As soon as she got in mason led her to studio c.

Jude (as soon as they were in studio c):"Mason will you just tell me what is going on?"

Mason went and picked up the tabloids and came back over and showed Jude. Jude looked at them in shock.

Mason:"It says he is in Monatna."

Jude was still shocked to see Tommy's picture in the tabloids and to finally know where he is.

Jude:"Do you know why he is in Montana Mason?"

Mason:"No, Jude it doesn't say."

Jude left the studio and ran into Kwest.

Kwest:"What is with the hurry Jude?"

Jude looked at Kwest and then noticed she still had the tabloid in her hand. She gave Kwest the tabloid. Kwest read it and then saw that it was Tommy.

Kwest:"Jude are you all right?"

Jude nodded her head and started towards Studio c.Kwest followed her. When they arrived Jude grabbed her journal and started to write down a new song. Five minutes later she got up and went into the recording booth. Kwest started to record when jude played the opening chords. Then She started to sing.

It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same

And my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,  
you... don't wanna be you

go to college,or university, get a real job,  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all  
get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind

Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another  
trend?  
Do you wanna be part of their drill?  
'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
you, don't wanna be you

Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself, again.

You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna  
be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel  
me, sing if you're with me  
another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
another loser anthem(whoa-oh)  
another loser anthem(whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem 

Jude finished the song and got out of the recording booth and walked out of G-Major and got in her mustang and left.

Sorry this chapter is so short i know but i was having a writers block so i hope you guys like it anyways please review

jommyiscool


	6. Any Typical Day

ok well sorry that the last chapter was so short i will try to make this longer. This chapter had Jude's thoughts a couple of times. They will be in italics.

There is some new songs but they were already recorded before the fanfiction startes. Jude just has to sing them again to make sure they are perfect for the third cd

New Songs

"One Last Breath" By: Creed sang by Jude

"My Bloody Valentine" By: Good Charlotte sang by Jude

well i hope you like the update

Nobody at G-Major had seen Jude the rest of the day. The next day Jude showed up at G-Major at 9:00. She walked in with her guitar and notebook with a smile on her face. She walked into Studio C to where Kwest was. Jude sat down on the couch and started strumming chord on her guitar. Kwest turned around to face her.

Kwest:"Hey jude we are supposed to be finishing up ur albulm so i will need you to record your song "One Last Breath."."

Jude:"Ok Kwest."

Jude grabbed her guitar and her journal and went into the recording booth. She sat down and opened her journal and sat down.She started out the first chords then started singing.

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking 

Jude finished the last few chords on the guitar. and picked up her guitar and journal and walked out of the booth.

Kwest:"Ok well you are done for now if you can just go find Speed, Wally, and Kyle, so they can do the recording for the rest of the song you can leave and do what you want until 12:00.

Jude:"Ok."

Jude headed off to find Speed, Wally, and Kyle so she could go talk to Sadie. Jude walked into the kitchen hoping they would be there but they weren't. _Where can those guys be?_ Jude walked down the hallway checking all the studios to see if they were in there messing around again. Jude still couldn't find them. _Don't tell me they are in the lobby bothering Sadie again. She said the next time they started to bother her she was going to kill them. _Jude walked into the lobby to see if they were in there. Jude could only find Sadie.

Jude:"Hey Sadie have you seen Speed, Wally, or Kyle?"

Sadie:"Yah they were just in here until I threatened to kill them if they didn't leave me alone."

Jude:"Ok well do you know where they went?"

Sadie:"Yah I think they went to the kitchen to fins some food."

Jude:"It is 9:15 in the morning and they are already pigging out on food."

Sadie:"Yah I guess so well i got to get back to work see you later Jude."

Jude:"Bye Sades."

Jude walked to the kitchen for the second time this morning. _Holy cow don't guys ever stop eating? _Jude walked in the kitchen to see Speed in the fridge.

Jude:"Vincent isn't it a little early to being eating?"

Speed turned around.

Speed:"Dude the name usage is not cool."

Jude(with a sarcastic smile):"Oops I forgot."

Speed:"No you didn't and by the way it is never to early to be eating."

Jude:"Ok whatever I was supposed to tell you guys that Kwest needs you to record "One last Breath" for him."

Speed:"Ok dude I mean Jude. I will be there after i finish making my sandwhich."

Jude:"Ok well i'm going see you guys later."

Jude walked to studio c just to listen to SME record "One Last Breath. When they finished SME cam out of the recording booth.

Kwest:"Ok guys stick around so i can record "My Bloody Valentine" when Jude is done recording.

Jude walked into the booth while SME sat down on the couch. Jude started singing.

Oh, my love, please dont cry  
Ill wash my bloody hands and well start a new life

I ripped out his throat  
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

Singing...

Oh my love please dont cry Ill wash my bloody hands  
And well start a new life  
I dont know much at all, I dont know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

There was...  
Police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read a lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

Singing...

Oh my love please dont cry Ill wash my bloody hands  
And well start a new life  
I dont know much at all, I dont know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight...

He dropped you off I followed him home  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause Im so in love with you

Oh my love please dont cry Ill wash my bloody hands  
And well start a new life  
I dont know much at all, I dont know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight...

Jude finished the song and then walked out of the booth.

Kwest:"Ok Jude you are done for the day. Guys your turn."

Jude:"Ok guys Bye."

Ok well thats chapter 6 hope you liked it thanks for the support from

PickyFan

Criminal Insanity

TauruStarr

Darciy

Mizz Couture

and of course Yinasuka byt the way i love ur fanfictions yinasuka just figured since you read mine i should just say everyone should read hers. They are not about Instant star but they are awesome

Jommyiscool

p.s. please review


	7. Another SemiCrazy Day

ok well last chapter was longer than most. I don't know when the next chapter will get out i put out the chapters and write them when i have the time or get bored. i would like to say thanks for your continual support. well here is the new chapter.

songs

"With arms wide open": by Creed sang by mason "Girl in the band": by Haylie Duff sang by patsy "How Long": by Hinder sang by Jude (these lyrics are changed a little by me but they are original hinder lyrics.)

well i hope you like this new chapter. -

Jude came into G-Major the next day. She saw Mason in the lobby sitting on the couch, so Jude made her way over there and plopped down on the couch.

Jude:"Hey Mason"  
Mason:"Hey. Kwest say that he is in studio c when you are ready to rerecord"  
Jude:"Ok thanks Mason."

Jude got up and went into studio c where Kwest was so she could rerecord her song. Jude walked into studio c and then went into the recording booth. Jude sat down and started to strum some chords on her guitar. She started to sing.

Why'd you go and break what's already broken I try to take a breath but I'm already choking How long till this goes away I try to remember to forget you But I break down every time I do It's left me less than zero Beat down and bruised I can't see her with you Why'd you go and break what's already broken I try to take a breath but I'm already choking Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold her How long till this goes away

I can't seem to get my heart over you Cause you creep into everything I do And now I'm dying to know How she touches you I can't see her with you Why'd you go and break what's already broken I try to take a breath but I'm already choking Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold her How long till this goes away How long till this goes away he said he wants to be friends I took a big step back he said he said he said she's sorry With one finger I said fuck that

I can tell you're lying when your lips move Cause of one lie it's not me it's you It's left me less than zero Beat down and bruised I can't see her with you Why'd you go and break what's already broken I try to take a breath but I'm already choking Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold her How long till this goes away Why'd you go and break what's already broken I try to take a breath but I'm already choking Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold her How long till this goes away How long till this goes away

he said he wants to be friends I took a big step back he said he said he said she's sorry With one finger With one finger I said fuck that

Jude finished the song and then got up and walked out of the recording booth. Kwest:"You can hang around G-Major for a while until I need you"  
Jude:"Ok"

Jude headed off to studio b where Mason was recording. Mason was starting to go into the recording booth top record his new song "with arms wide open". Mason started signing.

Well I just heard the news today It seems my life is going to change I closed my eyes, begin to pray Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything With arms wide open With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready To be the man I have to be I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything With arms wide open Now everything has changed I'll show you love I'll show you everything With arms wide open With arms wide open I'll show you everything ...oh yeah With arms wide open..wide open

If I had just one wish Only one demand I hope he's not like me I hope he understands That he can take this life And hold it by the hand And he can greet the world With arms wide open...

With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything With arms wide open Now everything has changed I'll show you love I'll show you everything With arms wide open With arms wide open I'll show you everything..oh yeah With arms wide open...wide open

Mason stopped singing and he came out of the recording booth and sat down.  
Jude:"Hey Mason that was awesome"  
Mason:"Thanks Jude"  
Jude:"Anytime Mason. Well I am going to go check on Patsy before I have to do anything else for Kwest"  
Mason:"Ok Bye Jude"  
Jude:"See you later Mason."

Jude walked out of studio b and walked over to studio a. Jude opened the door and noticed that Patsy was sitting by Jaimy on the couch.

Jude:"Hey guys hope i didn't interrupt anything"  
Patsy:"No not really rockstar"  
Jaimy:"Hey Jude. Why aren't you with Kwest"  
Jude:"Hey Patsy and Jaimy. I am waiting to see if he needs me for the rest of the day or not. It depends how well the mix works"  
Jaimy:"Oh I see"  
Jude:"So Patsy when are you going to record"  
Patsy:"Whenever Kwest has time to get me in real quick"  
Jude:"Well talking about Kwest here he comes."

Kwest walked into studio a and sat in front of the board and signaled for Patsy to go into the recording booth. Patsy got up and walked into the recording booth and started signing.

Wake up in the morning Looking a little rough Today I don't know who I am Today is not enough

So I go up to the mirror Strike another pose Half is sad good or bad with every changing pose But everything I see is me, Yeah, me

I'm the girl in the band The world looks good from where I stand You hear me raise your hand,  
For the girl in the band Let the party begin I'm feeling good inside my skin The world at my command I'm the girl in the band

Ain't no doubt about it You can tell by the way I walk I'm cruising by, head held high I can talk the talk One, two, three, four Uh, ready or not I got to put it on the line I got to show you what I've got,  
I know what you see, is me Yeah, me

I'm the girl in the band The world looks good from where I stand You hear me raise your hand,  
For the girl in the band Let the party begin I'm feeling good inside my skin The world at my command I'm the girl in the band

Why, oh why, ain't I (ain't I done this before)  
I just want what's mines (what's mines and nothing more)  
Time is time, it's time (time to come out strong)  
I just want to sing my song

Hey you, get out you see,  
Get over yourself,  
Get on the beat

Hey you, get off your cloud Come down to earth,  
Get into the crowd,

And I know what you see, is me

I'm the girl in the band The world looks good from where I stand You hear me raise your hand,  
For the girl in the band Let the party begin I'm feeling good inside my skin The world at my command I'm the girl in the band

I'm the girl in the band,  
You hear me raise your hand

Patsy came out of the booth an sat down by Jaimy again.

Kwest:"Well Patsy you and Jude are done for the day"  
Jude:"Ok Kwest see you tomorrow"  
Patsy:"Hey Jude do you want to go out tonight with me"  
Jude:"Sure"

Ok i am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out and i know it mostly only had lyrics i will get another one out as soon a possible. So please review. Oh and also check out yinasuka's fanfictions they are so awesome even if they aren't Instant Star. hey thanks for reviewing everyone and I hope you guys are loving the new Instant Star season like me. well thats all Jommyiscool 


	8. Meeting Justin

Ok well I know this took forever to get out and in the next chapters I am going to have Jude having her album release party and going on tour. I know I am way behind since the new season came out I am going to kinda have this ff like it except, Patsy is not going to die because she is an awesome character. Well here is the new chapter and there is a new character that comes in when Jude and Patsy are out and he is going to be active in the story for a while his name is Justin. So well here goes for the new chapter. There is a club mentioned in this chapter and it is called Tonic it is a real club in Canada.

New songs for the chapter.

Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne sang by Jude

Shooting Star by Patsy and sang by Patsy

Later on Patsy and Jude arrive at a club called Tonic. Jude and Patsy walk in and a lot of people start saying hello to Patsy because she goes there oftenly. Patsy goes up to the bar and orders some a shot and drinks it.

Patsy:" So Rockstar, are you goin to go up there and sing tonight or am I am just going to sing?"

Jude:"I'll probably sing Pats if you want me to."

Patsy:"Well I am going up right now to sing."

Patsy ordered another shot and drank it then grabbed her guitar and went on stage.

Patsy:"Well I'm gonna sing a song called shooting star."

Patsy started playing her guitar and then started singing.

lyin on the ground staring at the sky I dont see nothing.  
trying to be blind but I just see fire. I see the flame I see the future  
and it wont change a single thing I say.  
a single thing I do I do. 

watch me burn like a shooting star you never thought I'd get this far  
turn to dust in the atmosphere  
don't you blink i might disappear  
like a shooting star  
watch me disappear   
watch me disappear  
watch me disappear

watch me burn like a shooting star you never thought I'd get this far  
turn to dust in the atmosphere  
don't you blink i might disappear  
like a shooting star  
like a shooting star  
like a shooting star

When Patsy finished there was a loud round of applause from the audience. Patsy walked off the stage and went towards Jude.

Patsy:"You are up after two more people Jude."

Jude:"Ok Patsy. What song should i sing?"

Patsy:" I don't know how about pick a song that you just feel like singing like I do."

Jude:"Ok Pats thanks for the advice."

The time passed by quickly then it was Jude's turn to go on stage. Jude got her guitar and made her way on stage.

Jude:" I'm Jude Harrison and I am going to be singing a song called Keep Holding on."

Jude started strumming chords on her guitar then started singing.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in

Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (nothin you can say)  
Nothing you can do(nothin you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend ah ah  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you   
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say

Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on   
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on   
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Jude then finishes and gets off stage and goes to find Patsy. When she finds her she is talking to some guy. Jude goes up and sits down by the two.

Jude:"Hey I'm Jude."

Guy:"I'm Justin. It is nice to meet you me and Patsy have been friends for a couple of years now."

Patsy:"Yeah he is a pretty nice guy Jude."

Jude:"Well it is nice to meet you too Justin."

Patsy decided to wonder off and leave Jude and Justin to talk for a while. They talked for about forty-five minutes then Patsy came back and told Jude that she was ready to leave. Jude said goodbye and was getting out of her chair to leave when Justin said something real quick.

Justin:"Hey Jude do you wanna have lunch tomorrow or something?"

Jude:"Yeah sure Justin."

Justin:"Ok well I will be at G-Major around 12:00 then to pick you up."

Jude:"Ok that is good with me."

Jude and Patsy left Tonic and went to Jude's house.

Ok I know it was short and i am sorry. Well Jommy does not come in till later on the story so people don't worry Jude will be leaving for tour next chapter and there also will be a realease party for her new cd so it will be a longer chapter. and i am really sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out well thanks for all who reviewed last chapter and please review this one

Jommyiscool


End file.
